I Love You Mom
'' |image= Singing at mom's birthday.jpg |caption=Candace singing with Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and the Fireside Girls. |album=''Phineas and Ferb'' |genre=Bubblegum Pop |band=Candace with Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and the Fireside Girls (episode)/ Candace Flynn (album) |band2=''Phineas and Ferb'' cast |runtime=1:00 |before= Busted(Candace) Truck Drivin' Girl (Phineas and Ferb) S'Winter (Isabella, Adyson and Gretchen ) "Go, Go, Phineas" (Ginger and Holly) |after= The Ballad of Badbeard (Candace, Ferb, Isabella, and the Fireside Girls) History of Rock (Phineas) |video= Episode version Album version Demo version }} is a song written by Candace in the Season 1 episode "Mom's Birthday". She wrote it early in the morning when Phineas and Ferb came to invite her to participate in their plans for their mom's birthday. The boys recorded the song without Candace knowing and played it back with Candace and the Fireside Girls for the big video presentation later that day. Lyrics Phineas: But a true testament to what a great Mom you are, is that your daughter would take the time to write, this song. Candace: Mom, it's your birthday Thanks for all the care and love you give, Phineas: Nice song, sis. Candace: Not to mention the meals, At times I get kinda nervous, Phineas: Come On! And forget to tell you how I feel Phineas and Ferb: (Shoo-bee-doo, shoo-bee-doo) (Doo-doo-doo-ah) Candace: I'm a little high strung It's just because I'm young Mom, I adore ya And I'll do anything for ya... Although my brothers make me frantic, (Ooh, ooh, aah...) With every single crazy antic, (with every single crazy antic...) And when I'm bouncing off the walls, (Ooh...) You're the one who stays calm! (You're the one who stays calm) Because you love me for who I am, I'll always love you, Mom! (Doo-doo-oooooo) Gallery |name= }} Background Information *This song was originally called "Mom It's Your Birthday".Martin Olson's Soundcloud *Gretchen is the only Fireside Girl who doesn't sing backup with Isabella and the others. *Ashley Tisdale's voice was double-tracked so that it would sound like Candace was singing with her video image. In the album version, it cannot be heard. *This song is included in the ''Phineas and Ferb'' soundtrack. In the "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown", I Love You Mom was the 7th favorite song chosen by Phineas and Ferb fans. *Olivia Olson performed the demo version and sang it live at Dan Povenmire's 50th birthday bash. https://twitter.com/alikigreeky/status/382033202249879552 Errors *Isabella sings in the song but at the end when everyone claps she is seen beside her mom. *When Phineas says "This song" in the video, part of his neck turns orange like his shirt stripes for a single frame. *When the camera cuts to Phineas, Ferb and Candace during the line "Thanks for all the care and love you give, not to mention the meals", Ferb's right arm is missing. Songwriters *Martin Olson *Olivia Olson (uncredited)Martin Olson's Soundcloud *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Dan Povenmire BMI Work #9662321 References See Also *"Mom's Birthday" *"Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown" *List of songs de:Mom, du hast Geburtstag es:Por siempre te amaré nl:Ik Hou Van Jou Mam pl:Ja ciebię kocham też Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Candace Flynn Category:Season 1 songs Category:Season 2 songs Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:Songs sung by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Songs sung by Fireside Girls Category:Songs sung by Ferb Fletcher Category:Special episode songs Category:Songs sung by Danny Jacob